Warcraft: Arrival from the Stars Redux
by TheJackinati275
Summary: How will the people of Azeroth deal with an entirely new branch of Humanity, one with advanced technology that rivals anything seen by both the Alliance and the Horde. At least one thing is true, the destiny of mankind on earth relies now on this one planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Warcraft: Arrival from the Stars Redux**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Warcraft by Blizzard Entertainment, Civilisation by Sid Meier's, Firaxis games and 2k

How will the people of Azeroth deal with an entirely new branch of Humanity, one with advanced technology that rivals anything seen by both the Alliance and the Horde. At least one thing is true, the destiny of mankind on earth relies now on this one planet.

* * *

28/04/2758 C.E

General Kozlov and his newly awoken, newly assembled advisers looked down on the planet, the planet for which they had known as Kepler-186f in their databases. The analysis from earth, back in the 21st and 22nd centuries had said that the Planet would be roughly earth-like, with perhaps a variation making it roughly 10% larger than earth. This old database information was about to be either confirmed or denied momentarily, the seed-ship's various sensors not being able to work in FTL, but once back to sub-light speeds, would again be able to function, barring that any problem had occurred in the five hundreds years or so in which the ship had been near-dormant with the colonists in cryo-stasis.

From what Kozlov could see of the great orb, this new planet, this Kepler-186, it seemingly featured three continents, and what must have been a few island chains here and there.

General Kozlov sighed, putting his lips to a straw as synthesized coffee came out in spherical bubbles that floated around in Kozlov's mouth. The aroma and the flavour, but most importantly, the caffeine helped to remove the ever-present, heady feeling of the long cryosleep. Inwardly, Kozlov couldn't help but feel joy at the concept of a new place to live… a new planet to call home, but he also felt home sick as well.

In fact, he couldn't help but to remember the deep and heart-felt patriotism of his now-old speech, the one that felt like he had spoken only a day ago, back just near the lauch pad on a hastily constructed podium, on the same date that four years earlier, the ARC had set forth for Kepler-186f.

* * *

 _Citizens of the Slavic Federation!_

 _Fearless pioneers of the Outer Space! Hard-working settlers and scientists who have devoted their lives to the genetics, engineering or cybernetics!_

 _This is the final day of the last year we entirely spend on our home planet. In a few months we shall leave and venture on a quest for happiness for all nations of Mother-Earth._

 _For many years unnumbered we have been torturing our planet, thoughtlessly plundering its wealths. How many animals and plants have been erased from the face of Earth forever? The IUCN Red List comprises more pages than all issues of Encyclopaedia Britannica & Great Soviet Encyclopedia combined together, and we are the only species bearing the blame._

 _Do you remember the day when the last drop of gas was devoured by the last car in the Russian Federation? So many people have died since then. Yes, this has been the last drop, because only then did the Eurasian nations regain their senses and form a union, which later became the Slavic Federation._

 _We have survived countless woes. Is there any nation on the planet who had to face such trials? No. Three revolutions in one century, four world wars raging across our lands – and still we survived. We stayed afloat, when the water levels rose higher than the stock market, and the rest of the world sank. Nobody but Slavs could do it. Nobody._

 _Let us remember the legacy of the Golden Age. We were the first ones to launch a satellite, to send a man into space, to establish an extraterrestrial colony, to cross the Kuiper belt. Our history is one of the triumph of reason over ignorance, malice and greed. Since the very moment of birth our nation has been destined to go forward. And further up!_

 _Many hardships lie ahead. We know little about the planet we have chosen as our home. What secrets does it hold? Never fear! We are ready to face anything. Our microbiologists can overcome any extraterrestrial viruses, our ecologists can build any number of prosperous colonies, and our astrophysicists will conquer the alien planet and present it to the mankind. Other expeditions will fail in the struggle with the hostile world, but we will prevail, and we will save their lives, and we will give them shelter._

 _The time has come to forget past grievances. We know the power of the Slavic Federation. Our orbital stations surpass those of other nations, our machines produce equipment of unrivaled quality. But can we survive without the help of our fellow earthlings? Are we to forget the past without the knowledge of the Franco-Iberian historians? Are our defenses to succumb to the alien wildlife without the support of the hardened soldiers of Buenos Aires? Are we to wallow in vice without the wise guidance of Kavithan Protectorate preachers? No, we should unite our efforts for the sake of the future._

 _They have been comparing me to the great Yuri Gagarin, the most courageous space pioneer in the history of Earth. I am honored, and yet I must acknowledge the truth of these words. Yes, I am a working class guy, who grew up dreaming of the distant stars and galaxies. Like the Soviet Union, we are about to enter the new, truly cosmic era. Yuri Alekseevich has made the first step towards the space travel. But we must make the last._

 _This is a solemn moment. A beginning of the first year of the new era. I wish you all a happy New Year 2210!_

 _Let's go!_

* * *

General Kozlov cleared away his mind, massaging his temple with his left hand.

"General Kozlov, are you feeling alright?"

Kozlov shrugged his shoulders before replying. "I am fine, just feeling bad from the cryosleep."

The adviser obviously was feeling from the same sickness as he nodded his head in understanding.

A second or so later, a shout issued through the room. "General Kozlov, Me and my friends have compiled up our combined scans. I'd like to say that what we have now is very, very rough."

Kozlov quickly began to smile. "The data, is it sensitive?"

The scientist, seemingly understanding what Kozlov meant, nodded his head. "Nothing that would get me hung up for treason, anyway. Just general information, as well as some quick readings... nothing like 'Oh, we've got aliens' here or anything like that, though that would be amazing. I'd be like you sir, being the first to summit Olympus mons... but with aliens, and no climbing."

Kozlov grinned at the scientist's joke. "Speak up then, what have you got."

"We've got an atmosphere here made up of what we normal people like to to call air... with all that oxygen and nitrogen, its carbon dioxide and all the other trace elements like back on earth, just less of the carbon dioxide... to be honest, it's what you'd expect to see with pre-1700's records for the most part, as found in the antarctic drill samples of the time-period. There should be roughly one standard G of gravity. If our scan's are right, there ought to be a temperate climate at the equator with varying, cooler climates the further you go from the equator. It seems we have an error with out surface scans, either it is being blockaded by something, or our equipment is faulty, however we have managed to glean on some valuable information... we have early readings consistent with natural elements that on earth are quite valuable. We've got a feed, if you'd like to see what I mean."

Kozlov sighed. "By all means, send it to the main screen so that everyone can look. This is a historic occasion, I'm sure of that, let us share in this together."

The scientist linked the feed from his videopad through to the main holo-screen.

After a brief waiting time, a combination of preliminary images and data compiled back on earth appeared alongside the new data that was just gleamed roughly an hour ago.

The scan then zoomed in, showing scattered and sometimes contradictory images where it was hard to observe or pinpoint any graphical features aside from what looked to be a gigantic tree that Kozlov rapidly dismissed as error.

"Can you get a clearer feed?"

The scientist moved his head side to side, the universal bodily symbol for no.

"No, this is the best our sensors can get. We've observed readings saying that there are areas rich with petroleum. Spectroscopy scans have revealed that rutile ore... which means titanium is very likely at some points. We've also got likely readings for ores bearing..." The scientist quickly cleared his throat for a moment, quickly looking back on his notes. "uhhh, iron, copper, tin, zirconium, lead and other elements. There are also what appears to be alluvial gold in trace amounts. There's fresh water at places, but the planet otherwise mostly consists of salty sea water. We can desalinate the water, not to the same level as we could back on earth exactly, but the process would use up a lot of power."

Kozlov looked closer. "So, these resources, can they show up... I mean, be highlighted?"

The Scientist simply reached out his left hand to press a button on the Videopad before replying back to Commander .

"I have already done that General. We also found hot spots of geothermal energies as well." the scientist then pointed to several locations on the videopad.

Kozlov quickly walked over to the scientist and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Your name, sir?"

The scientist quickly went into a defensive posture, unsure of Kozlov's intent, which earned him a quick laugh from Kozlov himself.

"My soldiering days are mostly gone. I want your name."

"My name is Arany, from Bulgaria."

"Arany... man seemingly from Bulgaria." Kozlov grinned at his joke. "This is a historic occasion, Arany. Do you know that years from now, children will speak about this, about how we got here. They will say that Arany was the man who is responsible for getting us up off the ground here. You sir, and your dedicated team are what makes the Slavic Federation proud. You make me proud, Arany."

"Sir." Was all that Arany could say, before tearing up and averting his eyes.

Kozlov quickly turned to face the rest of the assembled group. "We are now at an impasse, where do we land? We must make a decision and quickly, we're not exactly a great democracy here, but we all must make a decision. Scientists are going to tell us a bunch of stuff, I'm sure... It is out job to make a decision on where to land, and from it, reap the benefits. We must decide carefully, the Slavic Federation rests on us today to survive."

An adviser quickly raised his hand, raising his voice as he did so.

"What of the American Reclamation Corporation's own Seed-ship, isn't it due to arrive soon? How did we manage to be faster than the Americans?"

A scientist quickly raised his voice. "Yes, we managed to make minor improvements in the four years between our respective launches, remember that our own ship is based on ARC designs, and we even had some of our people on that project. Our ship is more streamlined and features slightly improved engines... not much of an improvement really, but I think that it was enough that we may have arrived before the ARC, but only slightly. If they are right, they should be here within a few months. We might be seeing the Indians... I mean Kavithan protectorate, as well seed-ships from China and Africa, I've heard that they have began progress towards their own seed-ships."

Kozlov smiled. "Ahhh, I'd like to speak to Suzanne when we have the opportunity, she's a great woman... a little too cold and business-like, but a remarkable woman."

* * *

Chapter 1: Stars descent

Lymelaen Treewind, alongside his striped Frost Saber companion and mount, Lorik, were busy travelling from the road that followed on through Ratchet and onwards to the Crossroads, the reason was to patrol the region and possibly to kill any orcs along the way, revenge for the fallen Cenarius.

The day would have passed completely normally. Except, to Lymelaen's dismay, on the fouth-way mark to the Crossroads, the night sky was illuminated for a brief period of time by a large fireball streaking through the night sky. It appeared to be coming a little too close for comfort.

Too close was right, he soon found out as a moment later the falling star like object fell down to the earth and crashed in the distance, about twenty kilometres away.

With nothing better to do and against all of Lymelean's common sense, he decided that he would go on to observe the crash site.

* * *

Even within the caverns of time was the meteor observed through the eyes of Nozdormu's son, Anachronos.

He quickly made up his mind to leave his duty for a short while to investigate the phenomenon.

 _'What a strange sight.'_ he thought. _'I hope that a quick scouting out of this will be all that I need to do. If this meteor is from the scourge, this could bode very badly.'_

* * *

Dorolak Thunderrage sat on the stump of a freshly-hewn palm tree, alongside several other orcs and a Tauren with the name of Ohanpa Earthtalon.

Dorolak wiped the blood of a Human captive off of his axe when he saw the night light up. He craned his neck up to an uncomfortable degree to see the star scape, there was a large meteorite heading down for Azeroth, and its trajectory suggested that it would land not too far from the crossroads, maybe twenty to thirty kilometres away.

Dorolak hefted his axe in the air, gave it a simple swing to ensure that all the blood was wiped off, then placed his axe on his back.

"Hmmppff, something valuable might be there" spoke a gruff voice.

Dorolak turned his head to face the Tauren that spoke and nodded his head.

"You heard Ohanpa, let's find that meteorite before the Alliance or the Goblins from Ratchet get there first. I get first share of the prize."

The other orcs in the group shouted out their agreement, despite their dislike for Dorolak's unfair stake with the loot.

"Zug-Zug"

* * *

General Kozlov straightened out his well-fitting three-piece suit whilst he stood on the podium to address the colonists, soldiers, technicians, engineers, scientists and advisers on the hanger bay, all 10,000 of them huddled together around the vehicles, cranes and military ordinance.

It was General Kozlov's duty to issue commands and instructions to the assembled populace before he could open those doors, and that was what he was going to do.

"Earth is past history, and while we will always remember that our mission is to find a solution for the problems of the dying planet that was humanity's cradle, we shall also never forget that our future lies before us on this planet among the stars, for one cannot live in his cradle forever."

General Kozlov then paused for a moment to catch his breath and clear his head before speaking back to the crowd.

"This planet is now our new home… Those back on earth would kill for the chance to be here. Remember, and let this never leave your minds that you, all of you represent Humanity's golden will to survive… Let us claim our home, though it may not be easy, but it will be done!"

General Kozlov palmed his hidden switch to open the hanger door whilst with his right hand he did a dramatic swaying motion.

The dramatic display not lost on anyone, everyone was anxious and excited to be on their new homeland.

"Welcome to our new home people of earth, we…"

The hanger door stood fully open, and the view that greeted everyone was a clear night sky, two moons stood high in orbit, and blackness was all around…

General Kozlov uttered his final section before the crowd of colonists.

"We people of the Slavic Federation have suffered enough… Tomorrow we claim this new land, and we will make it fit for the survivors of Earth to claim… tomorrow we will revive… we will thrive… AND WE WILL SURVIVE!"

Everyone in the room raised their hands and shouted out their Patriotic reply.

"We will survive!"

General Kozlov held out both his fists in the air before shouting out to the crowd with a fervor that came from deep within his heart.

"We are the Slavic Federation… we can tackle any challenge… it is within our veins to survive… from Russia's cold steppes to Poland's rugged exterior, when the seas rose, did we cry…? No, we survived. When America withdrew from the UN… did we collapse…? No, We rose up. When the revolutions started… When those World Wars raged through our lands, Did we give in…? NO!… We fought back up… We fought for what is right, the survival of mankind… We have all fought to be here… And I will punish any man who squanders his or her opportunity on our new found planet, squandered on your ability to save those back home by our actions not only for today… But for tomorrow and in one thousand foreseeable tomorrows… we will work hard, but from your labour will we raise a new Eden in a galaxy that is pitch black and cold. I ask here that you will remember those back on earth who paid the ultimate price so that we could all be here on the new horizon. Let us never forget that, let us all strive with a purpose towards our chosen destiny as man."


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact - SF

**Warcraft: Arrival from the Stars Redux**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Warcraft by Blizzard Entertainment, Civilisation by Sid Meier's, Firaxis games and 2k

How will the people of Azeroth deal with an entirely new branch of Humanity, one with advanced technology that rivals anything seen by both the Alliance and the Horde. At least one thing is true, the destiny of mankind on earth relies now on this one planet.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Contact - Slavic Federation.

* * *

Strelkov Antonovich, a soldier of the 'newly established' colonial troops was busy driving. His vehicle was an All-terrain combat rover, though in his opinion it didn't offer much in the 'combat' variety, seeing as it was essentially a metal frame set on wheels with no mounted weapon.

"These things are a joke, a combat rover... pah!"

Paramonov, a ranger of the 'colonial rangers' simply nodded his head before making an agreement.

"I agree, in a combat situation... if we should find ourselves in one as we are now, we would be very fucked. But scouting is another matter entirely... don't forget that this is all modular, the engineers can slap on some armour plates and mount a GPMG or HMG on this thing. Then we'd go out like a cowboy in an American-esque humvee thingy."

Kaja Lenska sighed as she listened to the two as they continued talking about assorted things, her hands typing in her electronic journal, her mind running almost entirely off of excitement.

Strelkov swiped the sweat from his brow whilst he drove cautiously. "This weather is making me sweat like crazy. I'd never thought I would miss snow like I do now... of all the places, they chose a fucking desert to land us in!"

Kaja decided that now was the time to speak.

"Can you please be quiet?"

Strelkov first pouted, then a moment later a smile formed on his face.

"Alien plants huh... that's pretty cool. Normally you'd think a herbologist would be pretty shit on a space mission. What are the chances of finding alien plant life?"

Kaja groaned. "I'll probably get in trouble for saying this... first off, idiot, it's herbology or herbalism. Second, I have a degree in agriculture, horticulture, geology and botany, I didn't go through seven years of university to be called the equivalent of a witch-doctor," Kaja's tone turned more dismissive on her last word. "Herbology."

Strelkov grinned. "Seven years to study plants... that's the real insult!"

Kaja sighed.

Strelkov laughed. "What, no comeback. You're not fun.

Strelkov, noticing that Kaja remained silent, idly reached for his water bottle, pouring the water down his face to cool his head.

The weather on this part of the planet was very hot and dry. Arid was the top word that came up in Strelkov's vocabulary when he looked at the landscape. The view outside was long and flat, red sand that stretched for many kilometres. The only relief to be had in these bad lands was the stray oasis of water or the shade from the palm trees that etched themselves every once and a while, eking out an existence in a hard and sadistic environment. The weather was brutal to Strelkov, he himself would have preferred being in the heavy gravity training sim for an hour rather than going through ten minutes of this desert… a desert he had to endure for even longer because of Kaja's mission to survey and secure various xeno-plant specimens, which involved frequent stops.

Kaja spoke up again, pointing out a finger in the direction of where she wanted to go. "Hey, over there towards that palm tree... can you please stop there?"

Strelkov nodded his head. "This idiot can do that, yes," Strelkov then turned his head towards Paramonov. "Are you armed ranger-boy?"

Paramanov quickly unfurled a SF-981k PDW, chambered in 5.7x28mm with a capacity of thirty rounds in the standard magazine.

Strelkov spoke up again. "Hey Kaja, do you have your pistol?"

It had been a condition that all 'out-going' scientists, officials or otherwise important people were armed with a sidearm.

In Kaja's case, she had used a firearm only on two occasions, so she wasn't a proficient firearm user, and her knowledge of firearms was very basic. She pulled out her pistol, ensuring that her fore finger rested over the slide of her pistol.

Paramonov quickly spoke up. "Your forefinger is on the slide, not on or over the trigger, that's good. Do you know where the safety is?"

Kaja nodded her head. "It's on the side, thumb down on the latch and it is off, thumb it up and it is on."

"Yes, that's right. How do you stand?"

Kaja looked up. "I was taught how to stand in the isosceles style once... I think I can remember it. What good does all this do anyway?, I doubt that I'll need to know how to use a gun here."

Paramanov sighed. "It's always good to know how to use a gun, guns are invaluable. You never know when you might need it, just don't go around shooting like an American."

Strelkov decided to butt in. "Hey, maybe these alien tree's can move and talk. Might need that gun then, don't want to be killed by a tree, that'd be embarrassing!"

Kaja swore back. "Fuck you."

Strelkov smiled. "I'd very much like to. But what would I know, I didn't take seven years of university to know all about plants."

Kaja decided that enough was enough. "I also major in geology, asshole. Don't make me get a rock."

Paramonov laughed. "I think she's flirting with you. She'd use one of those rocks and shove it right up your ass."

Strelkov sighed. "Hah-hah, very funny... but also probably true. Kaja should become a 'rock'-star, very angsty..."

Kaja kicked the back of Strelkov's seat, causing Paramanov to snicker.

"Shutting up, ma'am."

* * *

Four hours later.

Kaja reached down to collect a small reddish flower that was in shade from a nearby palm tree. She yanked it out slowly and carefully by the roots, reaching out with her left hand to hover over her pocket as she pulled out a zip-lock bag, placing the plant inside of it and clamping the the bag shut. She then pulled out a permanent marker from her shirt pocket and listed down the set of co-ordinates and the date before listing down her name.

That being done she then put the zip-lock bag in the back of her back pack.

Kaja was sure she was done in the area, but she spotted a slight slope of a nearby dune and decided to check it out.

"Hey, soldier... do you mind if I check over that dune."

"Sure, go ahead. Not like alien tree's are going to attack, or anything."

Kaja was about to leave, but turned around again. "Hey, could you take my backpack with you, it has all my samples."

Strelkov nodded his head. "Sure, I'll put it in the back seat. Don't stray too far."

When she arrived at her destination, she was greeted to a view of a small battle off in the distance. She thought maybe that it was occurring roughly 300 metres away, though it was hard to be sure. What she did know was that they were closing in at a somewhat quick pace.

 _'Alright, this is not what I had in mind. Aliens... that changes everything. Living, breathing, sentient aliens.'_ She thought.

It looked like there was a confrontation between what amounted to be a sabre-tooth tiger and a man riding upon it like a mongolian or hunnic warrior. He was seemingly retreating from his enemies whilst firing parthian shot's back as he withdrew. His enemies consisted of what seemed to be three large green-skinned humanoids whom looked somewhat reminiscent of orcs at a glance, and a fourth anthropomorphic bovine-like creature that was very large and burly, very much like a minotaur.

Kaja quickly went prone and reached for her walky-talky. Instead, her hand hit against her hip.

"Fuck, that's right. I put it in my backpack, it was digging into my hip." Kaja swore aloud.

Kaja quickly took her pistol out from its holster and held the pistol out in both of her hands. She tried to remember the sequence of the operation of her firearm, just to ensure that she didn't screw up if she got into an armed conflict. Unfortunately, the metal slide glinted in the sunlight as she pulled the slide back.

* * *

Ohanpa Earthtalon was chasing after the night elf alongside his other companions.

The night elf was loosing arrows from their bow with great skill, but he noticed something coming from a different angle, it was a glint from metal and it was that glint which lead him to a human woman wearing brown pants, a khaki coat and a leather holster for what he assumed was some form of weapon.

The human female was holding a strange white box in both of her hands, the muzzle of the item was held outstretched facing him. Ohanpa had his suspicions that the girl was wielding a firearm of some sort, because of the tube opening on the front, and the way that it was wielded.

Ohanpa stopped his charge and shouted out to his companions.

"Brothers, there is a human on that dune. I think she has a dwarven gun."

The nearby orcs halted their charge and turned towards the direction of the human instead of the night elf.

* * *

Kaja knew that she had been spotted when she saw the green and bovine like creatures begin to rush after her.

"That bull must be... what, sixty metres away, those green things must be about twenty or thirty metres behind him. I'm not hitting shit at this distance."

Kaja thought on her options, and only one thing came to mind.

"Fuck!" shouted Kaja in polish, retreating back as fast as she could, trying desperately to reach for the combat rover.

Kaja paced forwards as fast as she could, but she suddenly slipped on a nearby rock.

Kaja tried to get up, but when she put weight onto her left leg, she skittered down to the ground again. It was at that point that Kaja knew that her left leg was broken, there was no escaping this, she knew that she might die soon, but she still had so many things left to discover.

"Fuck!"

She heard a ferocious roar behind her back. With her laying on her back with her pistol held outstretched and her finger firmly over the trigger, she was confident, but also scared. And yet, with the amount of pain that she found herself in... she suddenly felt weary, and her hold on her weapon slackened. She fired off a round in desperation, to no effect except to create the loud noise for which firearms generally excelled at.

Kaja turned to find the large saber-tooth cat and the 'elf-esque' dark-blue alien on the back, seemingly mounting the sabre-tooth cat astride a saddle. He held a bow with an arrow that was fully nocked to his cheek, which he loosed with a flick of his fingers towards one of the green figures. The elf-like alien turned around and ripped Kaja off the ground and onto his chest.

Kaja groaned out, her pain reaching into her tone. "Thank you..."

Kaja turned around, trying to aim her weapon, but she quickly faltered and shock took over her body. She fell unconscious soon after.

* * *

Lymelaen Treewind continued his escape from his pursuers, those bastard-born horde scum. He quickly craned his body back, an arrow nocked to his cheek which he quickly loosed. He soon realised that his opponents where now heading in another direction, from which he glanced to the right and spotted a human.

"Great!" shouted a not too happy Lymelaen, he now had to put himself at harm's way thanks to a damn human.

Lymelaen turned his mount towards the dune. Lymelaen hoped that his saber could outrun both of the Orcs and the Tauren bull, otherwise he knew that her fate would be sealed.

After twenty seconds, his mount had reached the summit of the dune first. The human had tripped on a rock and broke her left leg from the subsequent impact.

"Kurwa!"

Lymelaen didn't know what that meant, but he could hear the pain in her voice.

Then, he heard a gunshot... and a whizzing sound, a kind of 'clack' that sounded near his ear. Whatever it was, he almost shat himself.

Lymelaen sighed in relief, quickly pacing his saber down the slope of the dune, nocking his bow to his cheek, loosing another arrow at a nearby orc. The arrow dug itself into an orc's right shoulder, but it was more a nuisance than an impediment to the orc that he had aimed at.

Lymelaen turned towards the human and pulled her up onto his sabre-cat before rushing off.

The human groaned out a response to Lymelaen that he could not understand, it was in no language that he knew of.

"Dziekuje"

The human then fell asleep with her head resting on one of his shoulders. He blushed at the close contact because it had been a long time since he had been in the company of a woman. He began his escape from the orcs and the tauren who were close arriving, thankfully they were all warriors, so he did not fear about being attacked from behind by ranged attacks. Though, he was worried about the human waking up and firing at him in shock. On that note, he quickly pried the weapon that she held within her right hand and put it to his belt, feeling as the weapon dug into his hip uncomfortably.

Lymelaen rushed his mount into the direction of Ratchet, sure that they would be safe and protected by the Goblins whom made up the city. It was a shit hole, a den of inequity, a slavers paradise... that place where buyers of both sides sampled 'forbidden' women and men, those of the opposing sides of the war... it made Lymelaen sick to his stomach.

Once Lymelaen reached roughly half a kilometre out, he heard the sound of repeated gunfire. Gunfire that was so rapid, he thought it came from what must have been a small army of dwarves. As it was, he was thankful that he had left so quickly... but what to do with the human.

* * *

Strelkov arrived roughly two minutes late, he spotted what looked to be like a large tiger with a rider on the back and what looked to be Kaja, they were headed in an easterly direction, but that was not the only problem right now...

Strelkov's main concern was much closer, and far more scarier. There were green men with massive battle-axes that made a bardiche look like a hatchet in comparison and they were rushing towards the combat rover. Strelkov knew that he had the discretion to do whatever he felt necessary in this kind of situation. There wasn't exactly a codified law of war that could pertain to the colonization of a new planet, there was no United Nations charter that you had to consider, because the United Nations were roughly 500 light years away, if it even still existed at this point in time.

No, Strelkov faced his companion and gave him a forlorn look. "You know how this goes. They show any signs of aggression, or if they step within twelve metres of this vehicle... fuck them up... lets not fuck up a second time on our first day here."

Strelkov motioned out with his left hand to the figures and shouted out to them.

"Don't move."

They apparently ignored him, not that Strelkov was surprised as he highly doubted that an alien would be able to speak Russian.

"Capture them, we'll show that... thing to the warchief, get us some good gold as a reward. Might even be able to sell one of those people off, nobody has to know about a second one!"

Paramonov quickly turned to Strelkov. "They speak English... or German... they both sound the same to me, I can't tell which."

Strelkov unslung his assault rifle. He checked the side to see that the brass ejection port was clear and that the magazine was firmly held in place. He then pulled back the cocking handle, feeding a fresh round into the firearm. It was at this point, knowing that he was cleared and that the firearm could feed that he turned the safety off. He then spoke aloud, knowing that Paramonov would hear him. "My gun is live."

Paramonov spoke back. "I'm cleared hot and ready to engage, as the American's like to call it, I think."

Strelkov looked down to his targets through the tactical sight. Strelkov then popped his laser sight on the side and saw as the point lit up right on the centre-mass of his target, one of those green guys who was roughly thirty metres out. He used the door frame of the combat rover as a rest, confident that he could make easy shots at this distance.

Paramonov took in a deep breath. "I don't think they understand us. I'm firing a warning shot in the air above their heads."

Strelkov agreed. "Yeah, go ahead. They take a step further, I'm taking the green guy out, the one on our four o'clock with that arrow in his shoulder."

Paramonov fired his warning shot, the high velocity round shot out at great speed and the sonic 'clack' made an impression over the heads of the aliens. However, it seemingly invited hostility instead of fear as was the normal reaction.

One of the green aliens took a step forward, his axe held over his head. The intention was clear, he meant to use it in anger.

Strelkov fired three shots centre-mass, the 7.62x51mm rounds tearing through the mass of flesh and muscle that made up an orc. The exit wounds were astounding and the bullets only came to a stop after they fell to the ground roughly four hundred metres away. Strelkov readied himself to fire another burst, but paused when he saw the figure dropping to the ground, dead... or likely near it.

Strelkov noticed that one of the other orcs came rushing through, and like before he lined the laser sight onto the chest and fired three rounds, watching to see how his shots impacted his target to see if he should fire another burst. His three shots had much the same effect, the ball rounds teared right on through, tiny holes causing such innate bodily destruction. The orc continued to take another two steps and Paramonov, feeling alarmed, fired two rounds into the centremass, the 5.7x28mm rounds tore into the target and tumbled with great violence, one of which caused a rupture in a lung, causing the orc to cough up blood as he fell into the dirt.

Strelkov turned his head and spoke to Paramonov. "Nice shot."

Paramonov waited for a few moments, ensuring that the other beings kept their distance.

When there was a lull, Paramanov quickly spoke back. "I think it would be best if we returned back to base and report that Kaja is missing."

Strelkov quickly replied back. "Keep your gun on them while I drive this bitch, I can't drive and shoot."

"My gun is on them. Kozlov's going to be pissed, you ready to get yelled at."

Strelkov laughed, trying to raise his spirits whilst he fumbled around with the key. "Did they carry adult diapers with them in the seed-ship? I could probably use one about now. The general is going to tear me a new one, isn't he?"

Strelkov turned the ignition and promptly put the pedal to the gas and drove like hell at about one hundred and forty kilometres per hour.

Once they were about a kilometre away from the aliens, Paramonov lowered his weapon and began signaling back to base about the entire event. His call was quickly put forward to General Kozlov. He recieved a curt reply, it was clear from his tone that he was not exactly pleased at the loss of one of his colonists.

Kozlov took in a deep breath, before speaking. "Describe the aliens? What about their level of technology? I want to know if I should shit my pants or not."

"I've concluded that the aliens are at a medieval stage, maybe later in level of technological development. Iron and possibly steel weapons at this point anyway, not sure if they have firearms, but I've seen what looks like the useage of a bow... construction unknown but probably a composite of horn and sinew, kind of like the mongol or hunnic weapon we all know and love."

Kozlov took in a breath in relief. "That's it then, not to sound overconfident... but until ammunition stores run low, we shouldn't have much to worry about. What about the aliens... size, weight, general description?"

"There were green-skinned humanoids, maybe two metres tall, maybe two and a half. There was a bull-like humanoid as well, roughly three metres tall. I'd estimate a body mass of about three hundred to four hundred kilograms for the bull, and half that for the green aliens."

Kozlov seemingly jotted that information down, as Paramonov could hear typing in the background."Can you confirm that these aliens are at the medieval or renaissance stage?"

"I cannot be certain, not without observing their societies or civilizations." spoke Paramonov

"I'll see if I can send a drone out on a reconnaissance mission. Just for a head's up, we've managed to 'obtain' a local. A human too, one in plate armour. I'll take your information and see what I can find out."

* * *

Anachronos was very intrigued, he saw a large gathering of humans in unusually stark white or beige clothing, their soldiers wore what looked like padded clothing and their weapons looked similar and yet dissimilar to the dwarven and goblin version of muskets. This intrigued him, the technology that they showcased seemed advanced, so why then did their soldiers don such clothing as armour, a question he was sure to ask.

Anachronos assumed his human form before he walked up to a nearby guard and spoke to him in common. He was very sure that they spoke common.

"Show me to your leader"

He was wrong, they pointed their guns in his general direction but not at him, they then spoke in a language that Anachronos had never heard before

"Ruki vverkh!"

A nearby guard pointed his gun towards Anachronos, the guard then spoke in common, though it was heavily accented.

"Drop your sword... Put your hands up!"

Anachronos was in no way afraid of humans, but he was curious and eager enough to grant these mortals their request. He untied his sword from his belt and handed it over to one of the guards. He then put his hands up in the air whilst one of the other guards spoke into a black orb on one of their helmets.

"Inostranets zdes'. On govorit po-angliyski."

There was a slight pause.

"On khochet videt' yego."

"Otpravit' yego tam."

One of the guards turned off the 'talking device' and spoke up to Anachronos in common.

"The General will be seeing you, yes. You put your hands behind your back, yes."

Anachronos complied with the guard's order and put his hand behind his back.

* * *

General Kozlov took the last sip that remained of his cold coffee whilst looking into the eyes of the plate-armoured human. The taste of the cold bitter drink reminded Kozlov of the time that had passed today, the drink having been forgotten from his previous conversation with ranger Paramonov Valerianovich, the frustration that rose within General Kozlov at losing one of his own colonists on the first day, first contact with not only one alien species but several different types, and then this so called 'human-alien' decided to arrive. If anything, General Kozlov knew that he was going to have one very busy schedule within the coming weeks… And Kozlov was not looking forward to explaining that more seed-ships would likely be arriving within a few months give-or-take. And the difficulty of trying to establish an embassy between varied species… it was going to be a momentous task.

"General, that is your rank... hmm?"

Kozlov was broken away from his straying thoughts by the 'human' across his desk. Kozlov summoned up his english vocabulary and began to reply back to the so called 'human' in impeccable English.

"I must admit to being very surprised to find myself on another planet. But, not only that, but to find that humanity not only exists here, it seemingly thrives here too. It will be a very interesting future, of that I am very sure."

The 'human' across from Kozlov's desk put a finger to his chin as if to emphasize that he was in thought. "So you come from another plane or dimension perhaps… but I do not sense any sources of mana nearby, nor even fel energy… this is intriguing."

General Kozlov reflected on the beings musing before asking a question himself. "Mana, could you please explain what that is to me?"

The 'human' promptly laughed aloud before replying back. "You haven't heard of mana… do you live under a rock or something? mana is magic, essentially."

Kozlov's face froze up for a moment before he started laughing away. A moment later he cleared his throat before speaking to the 'human' in a slightly dismissive tone of voice. "Magic… really, so I can just expect you to conjure up flames from your hands, or for you to move my cup from this side of the room to the other with telekinesis or what not?"

The 'human' grinned like a cat that got to the cream before he spoke back.

"You truly do not believe that I can wield magic?"

General Kozlov spoke back with a straight face. "No, I do not… I believe in science and logic, not some psychobabble that I could easily read from a Kavithan scripture or a fairy tale."

The 'human' held out his hand towards Kozlov. Kozlov in return braced himself slowly as he rested his right hand over his pistol that was holstered over his hip, assured that if the 'human' did something, he can and would retaliate.

The 'Human' did do something, but not in an aggressive way, the 'human' did the one thing that Kozlov thought impossible, he summoned forth a ball of flames within his hand. Kozlov quickly unholstered his pistol but did not aim it towards the 'human'.

Kozlov's face lit up in shock, before he commented on the display. "I'll be honest here. If my ten-year old self saw this… I would piss myself in excitement. I think you've convinced me that there just... 'just' might be magic."

The 'human' then looked at Kozlov's gun before speaking. "May I inquire about that gun in your hand?"

Kozlov grinned and replied back to the 'human'.

"I'll try to make it simple. It's actually a complex weapon, but simple once you figure it all out."

Kozlov put the safety on his pistol, emptied the magazine down onto his desk and pulled the slide, ejecting a single 7.62x25mm round. The 'human' with unexpectedly quick reflexes grasped the ejected round in the palm of his right hand, which he then examined.

"What is that indent in the middle of this thing?"

General Kozlov decided to explain the round to the 'human'. Kozlov assumed that if he could explain something of his technology, then he could use that as an excuse to extract his own information out of the 'human'.

"So, what is your name?" Kozlov asked.

The 'human' looked around for a moment. "Anachronos."

"Anachronos, then... yes?" Kozlov waited until Anachronos nodded his head as if to confirm that he spoke his name correctly. "That there is what we call a primer, inside of it there is a pressure sensitive solid called a 'primer'. It is like a tiny cup."

Kozlov held out his right index-finger flat to mimic a firing pin, whilst his left hand formed a circular shape to mimic the cartridge… although to Kozlov it was not too dissimilar to explaining the bird's and the bee's.

"When a solid, pointed piece of steel, like a nail to a hammer, which we call a firing pin, strikes this primer, the primer creates a wave of heat and gasses. These reach the main charge of powder, this combusts and the bullet is expelled at a high velocity." Kozlov motioned with his fingers to represent that stage of the weapon cycle.

"When this round fires, it generates an opposing force,recoil. This recoil force is used or utilized in some way in order to both extract an expended cartridge, and to place a new cartridge into the chamber. This is what is known as a cycle of operation. A cartridge is fired, then it is extracted and a new cartridge is fed into the chamber, ready to begin the cycle anew. It is quick and efficient."

Anachronos had absolutely no idea what Kozlov was talking about.

"I'm afraid that you are way over my head."

Kozlov quickly checked the time. "How handy, my firearm could use some general maintenance. This will be the opportunity to field strip my gun down into the major components."

* * *

Nozdormu, alongside his prime consort, Soridormi, were flying through the lands of Azeroth as Dragons, when Nozdormu felt a disturbance with the Timeline, this was something that Nozdormu would have to see for himself and with his own eyes.

* * *

Lymelaen Treewind sighed almost as soon as he placed the human down on his bed. It was quite awkward carrying her unconscious body through the streets of Ratchet, although nobody batted so much as an eye as such things were quite common, what with ratchet being so close to the barrens and the crossroads, both of which saw large skirmishes between Horde and Alliance forces seeking to take and retake the land. It was a pissing match, really.

Lymelaen knew what he had to do next, he would make a basic splint to support her leg, then he would try to nurse her back to health. Lymelaen was not exactly a rich adventurer, it cost him a small fortune just to buy his room in the Inn for about a year. Raiding orc's was not exactly covering his finances, so Lymelaen was trying to make ends meet, and having another mouth to feed would not help his situation.

 _'Great, now i am going to have to spend more of my barely existent coins on her.'_ He thought, idly scratching at his chin.

Lymelaen reached his hand out for his his bag which was on one of the desk's in his room.

Upon opening the bag, he found a strip of linen and unfolded it out tore off a section, making tiny strips that began to fray slightly in his hands. He laid out the strips of linen in a small pile before turning to his next item on his mental list, wood.

Lymelaen walked to the end of the room and pulled up a piece of fire wood, split it into two pieces with his hands and unsheathed a dagger from out of his belt and began to carve away thin strips off the wood until it was roughly rectangular with one side that was slightly concave, to better fit against the form of the leg.

* * *

Ohanpa Earthtalon was trying to lend aid to the wounded Karzulfur Tuskrunner. There wasn't much help that he could apply. He was a warrior, not a healer.

Ohanpa tore off a piece of cloth from his shirt and quickly placed it over the wound, he then applied pressure to help stop the bleeding.

It took in all two hours and three bandage changes before the wound finally closed. Ohanpa was quite bloody from the ordeal and by that time Karzurful expired from his injuries. Three bullets came through... but the damage was extensive, organ damage, tissue damage... it was like trying to work with mush.

Dorolak Thunderrage and Grutur'Gar Warhand each left about an hour and forty-five minutes ago, seeking to reach the Crossroads by dawn to gather up a force of Horde allies in the region. Dorolak swore in petulant rage that he would teach those humans a lesson, but Ohanpa was unsure. The humans wielded great and powerful weapons, that wasn't a question that this was a feat of extreme, highly advanced technology. Rapid-fire weapons existed but they were large, multi-barreled devices made by the dwarves that could only be fitted onto structures or steamtanks.

The new humans seemed different. More scared somehow. They had acted as though they had never seen orc's before. They acted in defense and put down two orc's before you could put even put those words into a sentence. Ohanpa, though a warrior at heart, always opted for finding peaceful solutions first before resorting to violence. He would try to get to the bottom of this, not through violence, but through words. And hopefully before Dorolak and Grutur'Gar incited further bloodshed.

Ohanpa Earthtalon decided to leave the body of Karzurful where he lay for now. But he promised that he would return to bury him.

For now, Ohanpa had to find out where the humans lay. Then he had to warn them of an impending attack. Perhaps he could find out why they had such advanced technology, and by good luck, find a way to benefit the Horde through this action.


	3. Chapter 3: First Deployment

**Warcraft: Arrival from the Stars Redux**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Warcraft by Blizzard Entertainment, Civilisation by Sid Meier's, Firaxis games and 2k

How will the people of Azeroth deal with an entirely new branch of Humanity, one with advanced technology that rivals anything seen by both the Alliance and the Horde. At least one thing is true, the destiny of mankind on earth relies now on this one planet.

* * *

Authors Note: This is going to take be a somewhat radical change/departure from the original chapter.

Kozlov is a general, he's not going to be at the forefront of a battle like in the original story, so he will be back at the base issuing commands and making battle plans, not out there shooting orcs.

The overall feeling should also be different as well.

* * *

Chapter 3: First Deployment.

* * *

Kozlov looked to the side, gazing into the two-way mirror. Anachronos didn't know it but the whole room was monitored, not only for Kozlov's security but because there was some interest among the scientific community to observe the 'alien' without interfering with anything. It made sense.

"So, you are a general... tell me about your first battle?" Anachronos said, sipping on the end of the straw of a packet of synthesized coffee.

Kozlov looked back on his times, and after a short breath, sighed.

"Besides my first breath, or my great battle to earn high grades in school... sure, I will tell you of my first battle. I won't tell you the town name, or of anyone there except me, because that is classified, but yes."

Kozlov sighed.

"I was in a town in Bulgaria. It wasn't really what you would call a battle, you might call it an engagement instead. I was sitting in this concrete block, my feet and knees were sore from kneeling down for too long. The roof and windows were blown out by HE bombs that reduced some of the town a few weeks back, maybe even a few barrel bombs where thrown in for good measure because some buildings were little more than burned-out husks. This is was what we call 'Urban Combat', not sure if you know what I mean because contextually you shouldn't have the same type of warfare as us. You go into a village, town or city, building by building searching it for an enemy prese..."

Anachronos interrupted. "So, how large was the town?"

"Oh, not too large, maybe a town of some thirty-thousand people, maybe more. Though there was more than a few who left at the time I was there, seeing as people were fleeing like mad from the previous bombing campaign, those ones were smart. The others... well they kept their heads down, trying to live life normally in their town which only recently became a shooting gallery between different nations."

"Thirty-thousand! That is not what we would call a town. A city perhaps, but not a town." Anachronos piped up.

"Ahhh, I assume that by your standards... you'd have less overall population than our earth. Anyway, it was a town... mostly. I was with a few other soldiers just patrolling, in idle chatter. A crack noise came right through the street, that means the enemies are shooting at us from pretty close, we all got prone. I remember listening to the cracks and the thumps a few times, they were probably within three hundred metres of us and they were hitting pretty close. One of the soldiers points out and says 'Dice building'. We called this particular building the 'Dice house' because it was painted white, and with all the windows it looked like a giant dice."

Anachronos raised a question."What do you mean by cracks?"

Kozlov sighed. "It's hard to explain... just ignore that. I'll get to the bit where I'm in the building. We rushed into the nearby building that had the roof crumbled and the windows shattered. I didn't even care that bullets were flying pretty close to me, I remember being more concerned about my damn knees... its funny thinking about that. We didn't even know how many bad guys were shooting at us, its hard to tell. I remember just shooting in the direction of the dice building, not shooting like mad, but a bullet or two every second downrange. We ran out of bullets pretty quickly but someone managed to call in an air strike. You might have... I don't know, a catapult or trebuchet or something... but an airstrike is like a fist of god falling down on your enemies. That damn building turned into head-sized pieces of rubble in a big explosion. It was a big dust ball and after ten minutes we went to check out the building... we found three dead guys... nothing much was left of them. That was my first 'battle'."

Anachronos looked to Kozlov for a moment. "So on your world, every battle is fought with muskets?"

Kozlov smiled. "Does this mean that your world has muskets? Yes, I wouldn't call our guns muskets though. Oh sure, it's a tube that expels a projectile out of one end, but there's a lot more to it that differentiates our guns from a musket. Effectiveness for one, accuracy for another, killing power for sure... but at the end of the day who wants to get hit with either a musket ball or a modern round?"

Anachronos smiled "I forgot that you are new to this planet, we do have muskets, yes... at least the Dwarves make them. I suppose since you did tell me a story, I should tell you something in exchange."

 _'Dwarves... this cannot be right.'_ Kozlov tried to hide the expression of shock on his face.

Kozlov quickly recalled what he had heard from ranger Paramonov, trying to recover from his quick blunder.

"We've made contact with green humanoids, body mass has been estimated at roughly two hundred kilograms, pretty tall. And a bull-man, maybe two hundred and fifty kilograms and roughly ten feet in height."

Anachronos guessed that Kozlov was referring to Orcs and Tauren.

 _'This might be troublesome, especially with the recent militancy growing within the Horde and Alliance'_ thought Anachronos, but he knew that he had to explain to the General about the political situation.

"The 'green ones', we know them as Orcs. The cow-like species that you mentioned are the Tauren. They will not be happy having you here. This is... 'considerably', their territory. You will have a lot on your plate here."

Kozlov idly stroked his chin before replying, he felt like laughing in Anachronos's face, but resisted harshly.

 _'Orc's, really, does he expect me to believe that Tolkiens fiction is in fact reality, that the fanboys and the gamers were right all along! pig-men, green-skins.'_ thought Kozlov in his head, but he had to assume anything was possible when it came to landing on a new planet, especially that magic could have also been a reality. Kozlov had to take a neutral stance and be as unbiased as possible, but it was very hard. Kozlov had to stay in the role of leader of the Slavic Federation's seed colony, he needed to get his head straight.

Kozlov took a breath and quickly re-assumed the role as diplomat to Anachronos, so he asked the most natural question. "Could you please explain the... 'perplexities' behind such things. Why these Orcs and Tauren would be adverse to positive relations between the Slavic Federation?"

Anachronos scratched his neck before straight up replying back as to why that would be difficult.

"The humans from this planet, which is known as Azeroth by the way, are hostile to the Orcs and Tauren. That is what would make it difficult for you. I could however, get into contact with an Alliance diplomat."

Kozlov smiled on the inside.

"I see... how quickly could this occur?"

Anachronos smiled. "Oh, give it a few days at the most. I could summon a portal and be back within the end of the day."

"That... would be good, but I am afraid that I don't want to see any further occurrences of magic within the vicinity of this seed-ship, which we have called Khrabrost. May I ask another question?"

Anachronos looked up. "Sure."

"This Alliance, what or whom does it consist of?"

Anachronos thought back on that question before replying.

"I had better tell you about the Horde, first. You are sharing their territory, after all. The Horde is made up of Orc's, Trolls, Goblins and Tauren. The Alliance is made up of Humans, Night elves, Gnomes and Dwarves."

Kozlov needed to know more, as well as to know what political stake the Azerothian humans had on 'Azeroth', so he raised the question.

"What is the state of the relations between both sides?"

Anachronos gave a quick sigh. "As of now, both the Alliance and the Horde are officially at war. Mistrust and rivalries between both have been high for years, and with the situation... it was bound to happen at some point."

 _'Great, trade one war for another.'_ Sighed Kozlov.

He had escaped the constant bickering and war mongering of Earth, only to now, ironically have his own people to land on a new planet where they must yet again possibly participate in new wars. Kozlov felt confident at least in earths technological prowess which would hopefully be used to end a war before it could start, or be used to defend his colonists against any enemies that they might make.

* * *

Ohanpa took off his sword and wrapped the belt around a nearby tree, he had snapped off a few branches and wrote into the sand to ensure that he could find it later. Now that he looked like a civilian, he could continue on his task to find the human homeland.

After hours of tracking the odd mechanical cart-wheel tracks, managed to find a large octagonal metal object that was stuck into the ground by large, buttress-like supporting beams of steel. It seemed to rise up about three hundred metres in the sky and span an area of roughly nine hundred metres wide. It was impressive.

It was currently night-time, which gave Ohanpa a glimpse of the large lights that lit up the octagonal object, as well as various moving lights that strode along the surface like straying wisps.

Ohanpa decided to approach the object, seeing as that was the most likely chance to get into contact with the leader of the place. His stomach tightened for a moment, seized by that sliver of fear that struck him.

It took him a further twenty minutes of walking before he finally reached to within four-hundred metres of the Object, but he was spotted by a group of Human guardsmen. Each one held out their guns towards Ohanpa's direction but not directly at him. They wore strange glass-like objects over their left eye.

"You there... speak English?"

Surprisingly, one of these Humans spoke common, much unlike the other Humans that he had met before who spoke in some unintelligible dialect, but Ohanpa had no idea what English was, so he decided to ask that very query as a question.

"What is English?"

However, instead of being answered a guardsman gave him an order.

"Put hand behind back, you will be harmed," One of the nearby guardsmen quickly corrected him. "Not be harmed, durak... I swear you are horrible speaker."

One of the other humans spoke into a small cylindrical black device, but Ohanpa could not tell what was being said due to the human speaking in that unintelligible dialect.

Ohanpa did not want to be perceived as a threat so he quickly complied with the human's demand and held his hands behind his back.

The humans lowered their guns and three of them began to lead Ohanpa to the large octagonal object, Ohanpa decided to ask a question out of curiosity.

"What is that object?"

The soldier that was towards his back replied back with a very large smile and in an optimistic tone of voice that was clear to everyone.

"There is Khrabrost... is our city."

* * *

Anachronos was busy describing the bodily features and detailing numerous species to the General when he heard a pinging noise emerge from one of the Kozlov's side pockets.

Naturally, Anachronos had to ask. "What is that?"

The General reached out to his pocket and pulled out a clear, transparent object with numerous markings on it. "Interested in this? This is what we earth humans call a Videopad... do you want to see it?"

Anachronos was curious, and he definitely did want to see what these trans-dimensional humans had developed, especially if they were anywhere near as developed as General Kozlov had said.

Kozlov then pressed a button and an image of a human appeared on the device, this Human spoke, but in that dialect that Anachronos could not understand.

Anachronos quickly noticed that Kozlov looked puzzled. A moment later the general spoke back to the human on the device in that same dialect.

Kozlov tapped the device before handing it over to Anachronos.

"It seems that one of those Tauren have decided to come and visit. He should be coming over in a moment... I hope you don't mind if I ask you to join me, It would be nice having someone with background knowledge on Azeroth with me."

Anachronos hastily agreed, to Anachronos, he would quickly be able to tell if the Tauren would twist the earth humans hands to gain inside knowledge which they would then hand over to the Horde. This was something that Anachronos could not allow.

* * *

-four minutes later-

Kozlov sighed, he stood in front of the Tauren who had his hands behind his back. Kozlov couldn't believe the size of the being as he stood at least eight or nine feet tall and was partially covered in blood, initially Kozlov had learnt from Anachronos about the species that inhabited Azeroth as well as their sizes, but mathematics and figures were no comparison to actually seeing one in person.

The Tauren spoke up in english... or common or whatever the language was called on Azeroth. "There will be an attack on your people, I do not know when it will come, but it will come soon. There was a shooting, and two Orcs were killed, I am afraid that one of them will return with large numbers and come back with a vengeance."

Kozlov wasn't really shocked when he heard that. Something had to be done, however.

Kozlov faced Anachronos and pried his Videopad from out of Anachronos's hands. Kozlov quickly moved the Videopad to face a clear crystaline panel on one of the walls and motioned his hand with a sliding motion above his Videopad before pointing his a finger towards the screen. This action activated the television screen the display shocked both Anachronos and the Tauren but did nothing for the soldiers present in the room who had seen the technology all their lives.

Anachronos was about to speak up, but he shied away after noticing that Kozlov was busy with his device.

Kozlov tapped on a few icons before displaying out a map of the surrounding area. It was not exactly clear due to the old ship sensors, but it was good enough for most purposes including military planning.

Both Anachronos and the Tauren knew exactly what they were seeing, they were observing a map of the barren and crossroads area as well as parts of a blockish area of faulty data. The block that the map failed to show was the city of Ratchet, this was information that Ohanpa decided to keep to himself, because it appeared that the plate-armoured human beside him did not.

Kozlov turned around and waved his left hand, dismissing his soldiers. One soldier remained behind to undo the Tauren's restraint before he quickly left the room.

Kozlov rested his right hand against his pistol, but he did so in such a way so that this action would be seen by both Anachronos and the Tauren. "Tell me, which direction do you believe that they will attack from?"

The Tauren walked up to the 'mystical device' and flexed out his three fingered hands, motioning in a general area over the map that was within the north-western portion.

"Eve, grant access to master command." Kozlov said, waiting for the computer to reply.

After a while, a monotone electronic voice sounded through the room. "Access granted to Vadim Kozlov, please have a great day."

A moment later a electronic ping sounded and Kozlov knew that he had full authorization to all of the ship.

Kozlov quickly spoke up in Russian, broadcasting his voice out for several kilometres in radius to all radio devices. "This is General Kozlov, all civilians are to evacuate to Khrabrost on a routine safety drill, please do not be alarmed. I repeat that this is a safety drill, Kozlov out." Kozlov was covering his ass. He had to figure out a way soon to pass on the information of aliens to the civilians that wouldn't make them panic, but that was for another time.

When Kozlov was finished, he turned off the Vid-screen and turned to face the Tauren before smiling.

Kozlov reached out his right hand and gripped onto the Tauren's left hand. The Tauren had no idea as to what was happening, but he decided to go with the moment and see what would happen as the human shook his hand up and down three times.

"What is your name?"

The Tauren stuttered for a bit as though he were surprised by the general's reply, but he thought that no harm could come out of telling the human his name.

"I am Ohanpa Earthtalon."

Kozlov raised his right hand to his forehead before giving the Tauren his reply. To Kozlov, employing a 'winning hearts and minds' strategy might prove useful in the long term. On the other hand, Kozlov was genuinely surprised by the Tauren's action, and greatly admired him.

"I am Vadim Kozlov of the Slavic Federation. Ohanpa Earthtalon, if there is anything that you would like, food, water, transport or any other request that I am able to comply with, please ask me of it. I invite to you an extension of our hospitality and will see that you are treated well by the Slavic Federation as an honorary guest. You have gone out of your way to assist the Slavic Federation and it's people, and It is only right that we can assist you in any way that we can."

Ohanpa was shocked by the generosity that he had received from the human. He now had something to tell about when he returned home, of what a great person that he had met. But, there was something that hung around the back of his mind, lingering. "You said transport, yes?"

Kozlov smiled. "Yes, I can spare a driver to ride you somewhere. We have a kind of 'magic' which tracks were all our vehicles are, so we will know that you are safe."

The request was very odd, Kozlov thought. "Where do you want to go?" He finally asked.

The Tauren responded calmly. "I want to bury two dead men. Both were killed serving an opportunistic fool... but they were decent men. They were killed by your men, but they had reason for it."

Kozlov sighed, knowing what Ohanpa was feeling. He had seen more than his fair share of comrades dying in action "Ohanpa, your request is granted. I'll extend my praises on to your dead companions. It is not much, but may they live on inside of you. In that way, they will never die, but live on forever."

Ohanpa was shocked, in some ways it sounded very much like something that an orc would say. It was like something that you would find in a lok'vadnod.

* * *

Dorolak Thunderrage and Grutur'Gar Warhand arrived at the crossroads by dawn. After general cajoling, prodding and belittling of peoples 'manhoods', by the end of two hours they had managed to scrape together a force of some one hundred orc's, forty troll's, three tauren and one goblin zeppelin. Dorolak managed to entice the goblins into joining with the promise of capturing new and advanced technology that the humans wielded after showing them several brass objects that he had collected from the dune.

Dorolak laughed, the zeppelin was armed with a few cannon, with which it should prove far-more than a match for the humans.

By morning, Dorolak and Grutur'Gar's army had all assembled and were ready to march, the zeppelin went on ahead to scout out any enemies and then return to inform them of anything.

For eight hours, things were uneventful, but then a plume of smoke emerged from the horizon... and an explosion emerged that tore the sky asunder. shards of metal, red hot as it was, rained from the sky. The balloon of the zeppelin was wreathed with quick red flames, an inferno. Not long after, the zeppelin fell from the sky, intact though it was. Goblins emerged from the wreckage, hurt but otherwise fine.

This event could be seen many miles away, and the sound of the explosion traveled through the breadth of the desert sands, the sound of cool air rushing through amongst the ground to rapidly replace the heated air caused many an Orc, Troll and Tauren to feel a sense of dread at the sudden icy chill they felt as the wind brushed past their ears, and four to five seconds later emerged one droning noise through the sky.

After a few minutes a flying object with two rotating ends emerged from the sky, two wings with shining white lights. There was a gun facing towards them from the underside of the flying device, how similar it was to Dwarven designs... but not aesthetically.

"Return back to your homes... people of the Horde."

Dorolak had no intention of that, he wanted to see what the puny humans would do.

* * *

Kozlov looked into the screen, a smile on his face as always at the prospect of commanding a force of men. To him, it was far more of a positive experience than being a diplomat.

"Reconnaissance sensors reveal a force of roughly one hundred and forty individuals moving against us. Our Tilt-rotor and Tac-jet have confirmed this."

Pyotr's voice interrupted Kozlov's thoughts when his voice rose through the room. "This is Iron-one, visual on an unidentified aerial asset... it's big. Distance, six thousand metres."

Kozlov looked through the visuals and saw it. "Looks like a WWI zeppelin, big balloon. What is your load-out, Iron-one?"

Pyotr set his craft to hover mode before responding. "Two air-to-surface missiles, twenty rockets of assorted types, one 30mm chaingun and two door gunners... A minigun on my left and a 14.5mm machinegun on my right."

Kozlov sighed. "Do you have any thoughts on how to engage that target from that distance?"

The pilot was silent in thought for a few seconds. "I could set a HE rocket fuse to airburst over the balloon... I just need the computer to run her calculations and then set the fuse."

Kozlov smiled. "As long as you can take down the target from out of visual range for the most psychological effect on our enemies, do it. I'm thinking they're not so advanced, so seeing that zeppelin blow up for no reason will have an effect. Then you can hover over their heads and with a loudspeaker tell them to fuck off, in the nicest possible manner. Then I want you hovering over Platoon one to cover them. If they continue onwards, they will be in for trouble."

* * *

Pyotr turned his head to face one of the door gunners. "So, who wants to be the first human in history to tell an alien to fuck off?"

One of the door gunners smirked, then assumed a female voice. "Oh Pyotr, just what I always wanted!"

Pyotr laughed for a moment then turned his head back to the cockpit. He quickly browsed through the settings on his computer before he ran a quick simulation. The velocity of the rocket and the distance to the target were calculated and the fuse was set by the computer. The estimated time to impact was about seven and a half seconds.

When the computer alerted him, he counted down mentally to three and thumbed the trigger.

A burst of fire propelled the rocket forward for a brief moment before the rocket streamed through at such speeds that it was impossible to get a visual. Pyotr turned to his infrared screen which had been zoomed in to the target and waited. He had good visuals on the target and he watched as the rocket burst just over the side of the balloon, destroying it.

"This is Iron-one, air asset has been neutralised, I repeat, neutralised. Going to next mission."

* * *

First Lieutenant Valentin Primakov took in a deep breath. He stood out over the top of a combat rover as he thought on his mission. "We've got our orders. We are to stand here and ensure that the... 'Horde' does not get through. I want clear-cut firing lines, I want water supplies, gas masks and ammunition belts distributed and I want medical supplies packed up to deal with wounded. I want rangers on the side of that dune and I want Exo-suiters on the flanks with GPMG's and whatever the fuck else. I want the Horde to be forced to wade through stacked-fucking corpses before they can reach to within a metre of us if they decide to fight. I expect nothing less."

One of the soldiers raised their hand. "Sir, what about artillery support?"

Valentin sighed. "None. But we will have aerial support in the form of one Tilt-rotor." Valentin waited for more hands to arise or somebody else to raise his voice, but when none came through, he dismissed his men. "Well what are you waiting for, a blowjob from fat Elena?"

Valentin checked between the squads constantly, ensuring that everything was being done as he wanted it to be done. By six minutes, firing lines had been set up for both the mounted HMG's on the three combat rovers and the four GPMG's that were on the sides. The rangers had set up on the top of a nearby dune and were ready for action whilst the rest of the soldiers and the Exosuiters were either kneeling or prone on the ground, waiting for further orders.

A minute later, the tilt-rotor craft hovered over their heads and most of the First Platoon waved their hands or nodded their heads. After a few minutes, the craft landed on a dune near the ground, one of the door guns faced the area where the Horde was expected to march through.

After roughly thirty minutes, Valentin heard his radio beeping. Valentin put his head to the radio and listened. "This is Iron-one... visual on the enemy target. Distance, two thousand metres and approaching. I'm guessing they'll be here by the end of an hour... I repeat one hour minimum."

Valentin turned his head and sighed. He quickly rushed off to a side and took a quick piss before returning to his post.

Valentin quickly spoke into his radio, broadcasting it to the rest of Platoon one. "The Horde is expected to reach here in about one hour. I repeat, one hour, over."

* * *

-One hour later-

Valentin quickly activated his head-cam recorder held above his helmet.

The reason why he activated his recorder was so that if anyone wanted to judge his actions at a later date then he would have a recording of the events to present. Court martial was always a good career ender, having evidence to the contrary was thus always a good thing to have.

Valentin quickly stood up over the roof of the combat rover, inwardly hoping that the army of Horde dissidents would not open a pre-emptive hostile display of force with their primitive weapons, because then Valentin would be forced to dish out the Russian special.

In a way, Valentin could not help but feel as though he were in the shoes of Semyon Dezhnev, a Russian man in a foreign land... like some sort of errant adventurer.

The tilt-rotor quickly took to flight once the Horde was relatively close, hovering to the side so that a door gunner could have a good vantage point to open up a plume of fire.

Valentin placed the loud speaker in front of his lips once the Horde dissidents were frightfully close at three hundred metres and spoke.

 **"People of Horde, return home peaceably. We defend ourselves If continue."**

* * *

Dorolak Thunderrage couldn't help but laugh at the demand's that they leave, what would they do to make him leave? What would they do to make his men leave. He looked at the opposing forces and saw them for what they truly were, weak, useless and puny humans.

Dorolak knew his enemy all too well. Sure, dwarven weapons were deadly... if they could hit. Sure, his opponents had three dwarven steam vehicles and a dwarven flying device, but their weapons were woefully inaccurate past one hundred metres, and he knew that he could reach to them in a charge before they could even injure one-tenth of his men. After all, his opponents numbered in at perhaps forty, whilst his men numbered in at over double that.

Dorolak gave a shouted reply back in common.

"Come over here and make us leave, human bitch!"

Dorolak then proceeded to walk several meters forward before stopping...

It was then that he noticed that the crowd surrounding him stepped forward and joined in with him, shouting out slurs and insulting remarks.

"Lok-tar ogar!"

"Kiss my ass, human dogs."

And then, one of the orcs pulled down his loincloth and revealed his privates.

* * *

Valentin hastily reached for his radio and spoke up. "Iron-one, do you have anything that can help out in our situation? Over."

Pyotr looked down towards the ground for a moment. "I've got one idea... putting a WP right over on the other side... seven hundred metres on the back of them. The smoke display might prove disheartening."

Valentin quickly looked over to where Pyotr said he had planed to fire at and saw that it was clear of any targets. "You are clear, do it."

Valentin smiled when he saw the bright flash of muzzle exhaust, and a second later the explosion sounded. Plumes of feathery-smoke flew through the air as wisps of white phosphorous flew high in the sky, the pyrophoric metal shards burning bright-hot in the air.

A soldier nearby let out a shout. "Who's got the biggest dick now, huh!"

Valentin noticed that the Horde continued to step forward, still slinging insults and showing them their privates like a bunch of college frat-boys and high-schoolers.

Valentin raised his gasmask over his head before he shouted back through the speaker.

 **"I say one more time, Disperse. Return home peaceably now or I am forced to fire."**

The member's of the Horde continued to step forward in defiance.

Valentin quickly reached for his radio, issuing his new order's.

"CS3 tear gas, Centre, Three hundred metres. Fire."

Valentin quickly returned the gasmask over his face before he lowered himself back into the combat rover. "Somebody get on the HMG. This is happening."

* * *

 **"I say one more time, Disperse. Return home peaceably or I am forced to fire."**

Dorolak ignored the human and continued to march forward, No human would ever tell Dorolak Thunderrage what to do.

In return, Dorolak saw as large cylindrical objects were sent flying toward his men and saw as large tuft's of off-white coloured smoke emerged forth. Dorolak turned around to see what was happening and he saw as large amounts of his men began coughing in loud fits. He also saw as others began rushing around erratically trying to escape the fumes of smoke... in vain.

Dorolak rushed after the human's, he would have his revenge one way or another and he was happy as he saw as large numbers of those who were not incapacitated by the fumes also rushed forward with Dorolak.

Dorolak couldn't help but to laugh at his opponents. These were the most cowardly human's that he had ever met, at least the humans that he had fought before fought to the death and did not run away, fighting with sword and shield with shambles... tiny little shambles of honour.

After reaching a distance towards the human's he saw as plumes of debris and sand emerged from spots of the land not to far from his distance. Then he heard a cacophany of whizzes and cracks that rang over his head, sometimes there were plumes of fire that streaked along the skyline for many hundreds of metres.

Not two moments later did Dorolak hear as the crowd began to issue forth shouts of pain. Dorolak did not care, the blood in his body boiled for the blood of his foes... but he was stopped from ever continuing forth when he could no longer feel any sensation in his left leg except tremendous, gut-wrenching amounts of pain as tumbled down into the ground.

* * *

Valentin watched the display from inside the combat rover... and what a display it was.

The ringing of gunfire, the billowing clouds of teargas and the lines of tracers lighting up above the clouds of smoke. Of course the Slavic Federation were not barbarians, they fired above their enemies heads as a big warning, and if they continued to come closer they would be fired upon and no mercy would be shown until the engagement was ended.

The HMG above his head fired then, those 14.5mm rounds had a loud report... a thumping, heart-wrenching sound that strikes into your chest and stomach, that is how Valentin would describe being near one of those machineguns.

More firing and yet more firing. And then the sound of the minigun roared to life. You would know that sound above the report of all other firearms, like an angry chainsaw... it went straight to your chest. The sight and the sound of a near-impenetrable wall of moving lead was quite a psychological high for Valentin. Woe betide the man on the opposite end of such a weapon.

And yet it seemed that the Horde member's had no idea about the power of the gun, It seemed they did not care about the bullets ringing high.

An orc rushed along, the smoke, debris and hellish tumult reigning above him made him feel alive. But he felt the horror then as his chest was suddenly aflame, a hole had burned its way through him in but an instant and he fell down dead, no more cares for the world because he had left it.

Valentin knew exactly what had happened as he saw that orc as he fell down dead, it was from a ranger armed with a laser weapon. One click and a pulsed laser would burn it's way through you with energy in the ten to fifty kilowatt range.

And so the 'battle' was nearing its completion as the Horde members began to retreat in great numbers in quick succession, and Valentin could not envy them.

Valentin waited for the teargas to clear before speaking into his radio. "Get the medical kits out, we've got wounded survivors and teargas victims."

Valentin then changed channel and spoke to the pilot. "Iron-one, stand by for Horde medevac, over. We are sending you the most wounded survivors."

Pyotr replied back. "Affirmative, I've got room for twelve, maybe thirteen casualties, over."

Valentin changed over to another comms channel. "General Kozlov, requesting permission for a large vehicle to evacuate injured and captured Horde personnel, over."

General Kozlov quickly replied. "Permission granted Lieutenant Valentin. I will be expecting a report soon, Kozlov out."


End file.
